


Imperfect Offering

by silasfinch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Redeemed Ben Solo, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Senator Leia Organa Solo is a war hero and up for re-election to the newly reformed Galatic Senate and running the Organa Foundation. A still desperately angry but not force trained Ben Solo is about to stand trial for masterminding a criminal network trafficking drugs. Leia turns to her estranged best friend Healer  Amilyn Holdo for help. Many truths will come to light in the Trial of Ben Solo.8/12/18: Chapter III





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotofCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotofCoffee/gifts).



> Premise: Luke and Leia are raised together on Alderaan after the assassination of Anakin Skywalker and the long illness of Padme Skywalker. Peace reigns for a longer period of time as the Emperor is defeated earlier without Vadar and a stronger Jedi Resistance. They both develop more conventional lives of service after the Rebellion. Leia in politics and Luke as a Jedi Master. Into this world comes Ben Solo who is brilliant, force sensitive but not trained, and very angry.

  
She is waiting for Amilyn to arrive.

Leia resists the urge to glance at the wall chrono display again. Healer Amilyn Holdo is the definition of punctuality. The violet-haired woman will not arrive a minute early or late. Both Amilyn training as a healer and formative years in the Imperial Legislature and Coruscant Court solidify courtly manners. There is no sense in pacing the corridors either metaphorically or physically, but she needs something to do with her excess energy. Her efforts at meditating over the last few days were a dismal failure.

Her son is in trouble.

Of course Senator Leia Organa Solo is not nieve, from a certain point of view (Luke's favourite catchphrase) Ben spends his life in a complicated mess greater than simple trouble. He is too bright, too disconnected from his high profile family, too different from the family business and too daunted by the heroic legacy on his shoulders. There is any number of offspring cliches to describe the situation, but no label no matter how accurate changes the reality. Ben is a rebel without a cause but plenty of money and access. Since childhood; it was merely a matter of degrees and which family member he turns to for support, absolution or bail money. What set this particular incident apart is the severity and scale of the mayhem, nobody in the extended Organa- Solo-Skywalker clan and solve.

  
There is a whole generation of children that can claim simple circumstances; family life is a luxury when blockades and food rations are affecting all major planetary systems. Plenty of marriages broke down, brothers and sisters enlisting too early in the armed forces, parentless refugees overwhelming orphanages. She and Luke lost their father in the earliest days of the Rebellion. Anakin Skywalker resisted the Dark Side only to face assassination 15 years later by a vengeful Emperor. Luke and Leia spent their remaining teenage years as fosters of the Alderaan Royal Family and growing up in the culture of resistance and running the Skywalker family businesses, not that they were able to claim that name at the hight of the war. It was a succession of false names.

The losses draw many families closest together, but the opposite was true  for, Ben Solo he withdraws further with each passing year.

It wasn't always a compliment when people remark that there is a lot of his grandfather in her son. Anakin Skywalker died in the light, but he endured relentless temptation.

Which path is Ben Solo going to choose?

Ben is Force Sensitive his genetics make anything else impossible but for whatever reason his powers did not manifest as a typical Jedi. For all his talent he couldn't match the tasks of Luke's beginning academy students. His uncle wasn't overly worried at; first, there are typical patterns with force, not absolute certainties. However, pride wouldn't let him settle for excelling only at the theory of being a Jedi. The part of him that was a Skywalker refuses the 'mundane' path or career that his father offers as a replacement.

Ben or 'Kylo Ren' as he styled himself on the Holo-Net is about to face a tribunal as one of the biggest distributors of Spice in this sector of the galaxy. Her precious longed for son shuns everything they tried to teach him in favour of turning children into addicts and dealing with criminal gangs that would make his ex-smuggler father flinch. The details are scarce at this time, but there is little doubt of the sophistication of the operation or how diligently Ben applies himself. The shell includes organisation, aliases and private holo channels indicate he knew what he was doing, right down to distribution lines. She reads the brief six times but still can't reconcile his secret identity and willful cruelty.

" You focus on saving every being in the galaxy before you will turn to your son. Uncle Luke's moisture farm plans get more attention than my graduation! You'll regret this!."

At the time the words seem typical, if surprisingly vocal, dramatics from the youngest Solo. Truthfully their period of estrangement for a few months is something of a relief. Nothing Leia says seems to ease his rage and his tense request to join the legendary Corellian Flight School feels like a logical choice. Whatever he lacks Ben certainly has the family reflexes and coordination. Wedge Antilles overs to act as a mentor.

  
Now it seems that is only a cover. Of course being the overachiever that Ben always was he couldn't just try drugs and tread the path of an addict. No, he escalates straight to the distribution of a criminal mastermind. It is only respect for her status as a war hero and The Organa Foundation efforts in handling the worst of the humanitarian crisis during the rebuild, that gave her advanced warning of the arrest and the likely charges. Leia despises her reputation and all the mythology, but she clings to this window of time now. 

The timing isn't incidental she is about to run for reelection in the Galatic Senate, and Organa-Skywalker Holdings is on the verge of significant business negotiations to get their water systems into some of the last remaining Empire refugee camps. Luke is heading the humanitarian efforts with several of his senior students.

Her brother knows through their twin force bond that something is desperately wrong and is taking emergency leave. Han is breaking every spend limit to get here as soon as possible. Their marriage did not survive the strains of differing personalities, duty definitions of post-war life let alone raising such a troubled son. However, when everything goes desperately wrong, the man she still loves is there for her and their family. The former smugger will have more knowledge than most in this area. He is tactful enough to only curse in three languages and not sure any of his worst case scenarios.

The mournful howl that Chewie offers is warning enough.

Leia doesn't trust this news to the commlinks even if she has the highest level of security and encryption. Instead, she sends an old rebel code that is outdated but is instantly recognisable to the three of them.

She needs Amilyn at her side just as much.

Of course, until recently their friendship is one of the few bedrocks of her life. Their shared youth in the legislature morphs into youth in the Rebel Alliance and every single milestone in between. Han often joked that she functions as Leia's shadow and this become true in the escalating war. Amilyn is her second- in- command and confident. It is Amilyn who knew that the grand love affair of Han and Leia was over and dried her tears. Leia privately looks forward to taking that holiday they talked about for decades until Amilyn broke off all contact with no explanation.

The loss of this friendship haunts Leia more than just about anything that demands her attention. If Amilyn chose to leave after the war and her resignation from the army that would be understandable. However, Amilyn is as faithful as ever, even acting as a favourite aunt to Ben. Except for her return to Gatalenta to pursue medical training (fulfilling a desperate need of her people) Amilyn is never far away.

Until Leia casually mentions the possibility of them taking a trip together and possibly investing in a holiday retreat, now that they both have the time to be diligent students of meditation. The ordinarily verbose and enthusiastic woman becomes distance, keeping her responses as short as possible without seeming rude. She even goes so far as to miss the twin's birthday, instead of shouting them dinner at a favourite restaurant and hand baking Leia's favourite dessert that her foster mother did from scratch.

  
Leia is almost surprised to get an affirmative reply to her desperate message in High Alderaan but does not question the swift response.

" Healer Holdo to see you, Senator."

"Thank you, C-3PO, please ensure that we remain undisturbed unless Luke or Han arrive," Leia commands softly feeling grateful for the droid's constant presence and loyalty.

"Of course, Mistress Leia, may I get you anything?"

"Would it be too much trouble to brew a pot of Gatalentan Moutain Tea, C-3PO, I've got a craving, and you get the blend better than most."

"Why of course, Healer Holdo."

The lilting request of her best friend simultaneously serves to increase Leia's tension and relieve it. The other woman does nothing to alleviate the situation by gliding into the room with a beaming smile and flattering words for her protocol droid. Amilyn looks as serene as ever in her healer robes and symbols from many medical facilities. It seems that the stress of their estrangement was one way.

"I can never quite get used to that name not that Resistance Leader suited me any better."

Amilyn doesn't look anything like a conventional healer, especially not from her conservative homeworld. Her hair is a dizzying array of colours with small trinkets woven through; even the regulation robes have unusual sleeves. She said once that it amuses the children but its most likely more patented Rebellion By Hair.

"You hate Moutain Tea." Leia's voice is hoarse from disuse and tears.

"It been a long day and I suspect these night isn't going to be any better. The stuff is vile, but it is solely responsible for getting me through medical school and those long nights in headquarters.

For all her skills in language and negotiation, Leia doesn't know how to begin the conversation. In the end, she is too exhausted to bother with pleasantries.

"Ben is about to face charges as a major Spice producuor, and the evidence is enough to send him to a labour camp. From what I can tell he left the evidence for the officers to find. He probably planned that final distribution to coincide with the campaign. Maximum impact on his mother is a bonus or the main event."

"Oh Leia"

Leia fights the urge to sob at the familiar, comforting tone that was there when she broke her arm, saw her planet destroyed and the dissolution of her marriage. Amilyn looks like she is fighting the urge to offer touch or embrace. Instead, the other woman settles a sad smile and bringing up files on her communicator.

"Your entire career is as a healer in the justice system. Helping inmates express their defences and needs. There is nobody that knows what Ben is about to face better than you."

This phrasing isn't an exaggeration. The Holdo family is known for its activism and crusading. There is a great need for such services, with so many children turning to crime to survive and so many others willing to take advantage. Amilyn is the odd one out only because she chose medicine as her primary focus.

There is a long silence where they gaze at each other.

"The Holdo Firm cannot offer services directly. I am too close to you and your family. There are too many potential conflicts."

"What you still consider us close? The last seven months would suggest a different picture." Leia lets the bitterness and hurt bleed into her voice."

Amilyn finches at the words as if Leia had infused the words with Force strength. Leia swears she sees a shine of tears, but it may just be a trick of the light.

"Be that as it may, our decades of association is the only thing that matters to the tribunal. We will advise in an unofficial capacity" the words are even and professional.

"Thank you even if I no longer merit your friendships and offer of support is greatly appreciated." the words are petty but true.

"I will always be your friend, Princess, whatever you may think right now. My loyalties or my love haven't altered in the slightest. The opposite is true in fact." Amilyn whispers using her old title with reference.

"What does that even mean?"

Before Amilyn can gather herself for a convincing lie C-3PO bustles in with their promised tea and Amilyn makes a great show of serving the hot tea and light refreshments. She draws the droid into a discussion of the language requirements for two of her new patients. The protocol droid is only too happy to answers her questions in painstaking detail.

This move is a diversion that is worthy of a diplomat.

The tea tastes like ashes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter I: The (Theoretical) Power  of Amilyn Holdo

  
I miss my friend  
The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in

I miss my friend  
I miss the colors that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright

I miss my friend - Daryl Worley.

  
"I've got a bad feeling about this"

Leia lets out a snort of disbelief at her former husband's oft-repeated phrase; it is Luke's steady presence that stops her from descending into a pointless grudge match. Chewie is serving a similar function for his best friend, standing guard as Han paces the length of the room. It feels crowded even though her office is designed to mimic flowing Alderaan architecture. It's been a long time since they held crisis meetings with allies from all parts of the galaxy and for all the troubles Leia never expected to do so on account of her son.

There are no 'good feelings' to have in this situation.

The three weeks since the initial arrest have gone even worse than Leia could have imagined, and the former general has plenty of reality to fuel her nightmares. The grace period before the media got ahold of the story expires far too soon for them to attempt any effective countermeasures not that her devoted staff and former colleagues haven't done their best. Poe and Finn, in particular, spend their days tirelessly trying to retrace Ben physical and virtual movements to see the extent of the damage he wrought.

"What I mean is; spice dealers can't just turn themselves in with pissing off a whole network of hirelings and distributors. We need to start preparing for retribution or tripwires." Han looks and sounds as if the label is agony to say.

"The security services are working on that assumption and security is on twenty-four-hour rotation, but so far the chatter from the likely sources is standard." Leia's twi'lek security chief offers softly.

Standard is an unusual way to describe the endless security from all corners of the holo-net and private feeds. The factions that disapprove of her health reform measures are enjoying the opportunity to make veiled comments about sweeping measures overlooking crucial details. Her reelection was narror than most expected. Ben didn't cause any of that mess, but his choices are fanning other fires.

The only image Leia cares about if the brief glimpse of her that some journalist dug up from his initial arrest.

Measuring suffering is a fruitless exercise, but Ben's adamant refusal to see any members of his family, the flight school or the Jedi Academy is amongst the most painful. He is well past the age where they can demand an audience by right and if they do Ben will refuse to reveal the location of his Hutt associates. This name list is a prize amongst drug prosecutors. Between the two of them, they have enough influence force visitation but whatever threads that still bind them as a family are frayed enough already without circumventing these expressed wises so soon.

Besides, it is highly likely that seeing his estranged parents would only provoke more silence and threats than supply any answers.

 

***

"The Sector Judiciary wants me to see and hopefully talk to Ben. So far he hasn't objected to adding me to the visitor's list. If my status remains unchanged, I will schedule a visit first thing tomorrow."

Amilyn's quiet contribution provokes surprised looks and exclamations from everyone in the room except Luke. The healer is a constant presence, but she says so little that it is easy to let louder voices take control either literally or figuratively, especially with the high emotion and the subject of discussion.

"Are you the only healer in this part of the galaxy? Surely there is someone more senior? You haven't seen him in 10 years."

Leia doesn't need Luke's silent disapproval to know her words are unhelpful; any progress is worth celebrating at this stage. However, a distraught mother and hurt friend operating on no sleep does not make a good or even competent diplomat. In truth, she is not trying to lash out at the taller woman; they are genuine questions, not insults. If anybody is going to appreciate the distinction, it is her oldest friend who spent half a lifetime as her debating partner. Amilyn's healer's controls aren't fast enough to hide the look of profound sorrow that passes over her face.

"The numbers get smaller when you factor in my experience with Force Sensitives, clearance at this facility in question and wartime experience." there is an edge to the comment that conveys more than just anger.

"Ben isn’t  stupid. He knows that somebody so high profile can't refuse to cooperate entirely or they won't hesitate to use more intrusive measures. I suspect Amilyn is the most palatable of his options. Certainly more so than mind-altering drugs or integration droids." Han speculates grimly

"I concur with that ringing endorsement of my relative ranking" Amilyn quirks a half smile "it may just be that the novelty of nearly a month in voluntary isolation is starting to lose its appeal and I'm the least threatening choice."

She doesn't add that his legal team are claiming that Ben is in a borderline catatonic state and that the spectre of dark or even unstable Jedi is looming large in the future trial. The clone wars and the actions of the Empire are still within living memory; hysteria will not be far off if this prisoner does not start acting like an everyday spice dealer.

 

***

In spite of her best efforts to sneak out of the compound unnoticed Leia is waiting for Amilyn by the main entrance looking small and fragile, so unlike her friend that healer resolves to quit being a coward. There are things that more important than her misguided feelings.

"Thank you for doing this"

Amilyn wants to say that it is no problem or burden to serve in this capacity instead of an informal adviser. However, her ability to lie to the other woman does not extend that far, taking on this commitment is going to come at a high cost both personally and professionally. The hospital where she is currently on staff is not happy that their junior healer is on leave for an uncertain length of time.

"I will do my best to get answers for you Leia, but Ben may merely be using me to antagonise his family further or swear me to confidence," Amilyn warns.

"I'm not thanking you because of the miracles the great healer Holdo will perform; I'm not thanking you for answering the call and becoming entangled in yet another Skywalker mess." Leia snaps crossly

"Skywalker messes are something of my speciality by now" the joke isn't all that amusing, but Leia musters a brief smile. "I wouldn't be anywhere else at a time like this"

"Where did I go wrong, Amilyn?"

This whispered statement is the familiar refrain of struggling parents across the galaxy and one of the first things she is taught to deflect in medical school. However, there is no way she can offer those platitudes to this family that is closer to her than her own in many ways.

Leia and Han Solo will be first to admit their failings as parents and support system to Ben as a troubled child and awkward teenager, leading treaty negotiations can be an easier task in some ways than broaching communication deadlocks with loved ones. Nobody spends a lifetime in training for the former.

"We can dissect your parental missteps at a later date if you insist. Right now you need to let your brother help you into a healing trance. This trial isn't like the old days when we existed on nothing but adrenaline and awful ration bars. There are going to be long periods of waiting for things out of your direct control" Amilyn tries for her most commanding healers' voice which provokes a genuine smile.

"Yes Ma'am I mainly wanted to give you these"

Leia holds out a medium sized box of what Amilyn recognises as her favourite sweets from home, difficult to find anywhere else and expense to import. Decades ago a virus wiped out most of the trees that produced the sap which gives Drago Tree Balls their name, colour and bitterness. Regrowing the stock is low down the list of post-war priorities which is a shame in more than one citizen's opinion.

"Where did you find these?"

"Luke sourced a supplier in his travels, a few credits plus the honour of having met the Jedi Master gives us a regular shipment" Leia explains with a shrug.

"I must try and save some for when Dad visits next. He will be beside himself with excitement."

"The Holdo family gets a shipment as do most of the hospitals and rehab facilities on Gatalenta. Those are just for you, lest you decide to be noble and ship them to an orphanage, Luke's supplier also sent along several healthy sappings for scientists to study and hopefully clone."

Of course, Leia is so kind and thoughtful even in the face of the distance between them.

"I'm sorry that my...difficulties cause you to pain Leia. Thank you for going through such an effort to get these and restore the supply chain" she whispers before pulling the senator into a brief hug and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Well its a better alternative for your late nights than Moutain Tea, no?" Leia queries as she rests her head against her friend's shoulder, enjoying the closeness.

Amilyn hums in agreement though she doesn't despite the drink as much as Leia thinks. It just made her friend laugh to hear so many complaints against the beverage when they were young.

 

  
***

"The powerful Skywalker-Solo family wields power and influence once again, is that fair on an already overburned justice system?

"I'm here at the direct request of the prosecution service, Mr Drum no one else," Amilyn emphasises her point by battering away the hovering camera that is inches from her face.

Healer Holdo did not take the sound advice and seek to rest last night. For the first time in about eight years she pulled an all-nighter, reviewing everything she knew about the case and more specifically Ben's responses in the interrogation tapes, the images still induce waves of nausea. The last thing she wants is a confrontation on the way to the facility with a reporter whose single aspiration in life is to criticise Leia and the Skywalker-Solo influence.

A Solo on trial is possibly the defining point of his career.

"Just how many conflicts of interest does this violate though?"

"If your employer wants to mount a challenge. I'll send over the relevant wavers but do they have any credits left in their legal budget?"

Amilyn is exhausted not underprepared. The rest of the media is most or less obeying the plant's strict privacy laws and maintaining a certain distance. However, she wasn't going to escape without facing some questions.

Fortunately, not ever Eyval Drum is foolish enough to try and move beyond the entry point of one of the most secure places on Coruscant. The ability to claim the images of her entering the facility and interacting with him is satisfaction enough.

  
***

His legal team and the judge were wrong.

Ben Solo is in a terrible state, his natural paleness has a sickly hue, not unlike the spice addicts he is accused of dealing with and profiting off personal hygiene isn't high on his list of priorities, his thick troublesome hair is a tangled mess. Amilyn knows prisoners get fed well here (nobody wants to harken back to wartime torture tactics) but Ben is skipping meals. The shapeless prisoner's smock makes him resemble the boy who would beg her to change her hair into a daring array of colours. If they saw the start of him, even the harshest of Leia's critics would struggle to claim that Ben is living in the lap of luxury.

Ben is suffering but his not in a disassociative state he merely knows enough Jedi techniques to segment his mind and ignore any outside stimulation. Its any distinction that is easy to miss but with Luke as her childhood playmate Amilyn knows all the signs.

Its neither a psychiatric imbalance or the work of a dark Jedi in training.

"Hello Ben, thank you for agreeing to see me."

The room they are in is deliberately featureless and made of and coated in a material that for whatever reason is resistant to force manipulation. The precautions are necessary, but they will infuriate a young man that has never mastery over his Force potential. Even with all the measures in pace, she needed to use all her powers of persuasion for them to allow a private visit.

"Don't you realise that even somebody as weak as me could twist those pins in your hair and slice a vain before the guards could get here?" the tone is both mocking and condescending, tormenting the facility staff is something of a pass time.

Its hard to see somebody as an enemy when they once came to you afraid that evil Ewoks were under the bed. He isn't the first prisoner to try and intimate Amilyn or members of her family.

"Fun fact. Gatalenta not only boasts a proud history with the Jedi but metal deposits break rather than yield to force manipulation, something to do with marker counts and atmospheric pressure, not even your uncle could use my pins against me" the words are deliberately provocative, and they work if his erect posture is any judge.

"You aren't nieve enough to think that seeing Mother's best friend is going to make me suddenly confess my sins and ask for a bedtime story?"

"No, but you aren't nieve enough not to realise that your lineage and grandfather's mistakes mean that the Council is willing to use any resource to evaluate and contain the threat. I was a vice admiral for a reason, Ben, you aren't going to terrify me with threats of mystical powers."

 

 

***

37 minutes and 59 seconds is the exact length of time they have sat in silence gazing at each other.

Ben is attempting to wait her out convinced that this encounter will be no different from all the others. She is just the latest in a long line people who want to understand his motivations and psychological mechanisms. The young man may even see his eccentric pseudo aunt as a soft target.

However, he severely underestimates the sheer number of withdrawn and troubled beings she has worked with over the years. She is practically fluent in the language of silence, and the little tells that every species have when placed in stressful situations. By the nature of their abilities and training people sensitive in the force are more challenging to monitor, but it isn't impossible. Besides Ben is the definition of highly strung its one of the reasons Luke struggled to teach, stillness isn't a natural state.

"How did you convince them not to beat down the doors with the entire Senate Guards behind them?" Ben asks sounding almost genuinely curious

"Your parents are well that such actions are unlikely to win them any favours. Besides as much as you think they are omniscient with armies to call on, Leia doesn't have any sway here nor did she send me to spy on you."

"You will anyway though, won't you. The General's Shadow, wasn't that your name?"

"Confidences can be negotiated. I won't report specifics until you tell me children are being force-fed spice in slave farms and trained as operatives or prostitutes for the remaining Empire or something of that nature."

"I wouldn't...."

Amilyn raises an eyebrow sceptically "That's the thing Ben nobody knows what you will or won't do. It's good to know you draw the line at regular addiction."

The expression on Ben's face is a curious one as if he regrets saying so much or has violated some unwritten code and fears exposure. It doesn't take long for the mask of indifferent to fall back over his gaunt features. Amilyn could stay here for another three hours and achieve little more.

That doesn't mean she won't be talking to the middle staff about fortifying his meals.

"We will talk again tomorrow, Ben. Thank you for your time."

 

  
***

The life of both a Vice Admiral and Healer teachers Amilyn to appreciate the smallest of victories and things going in her favour. The fact that Ben spoke for a total of 8 minutes and 22 seconds frustrates the judging panel, but Amilyn marks it as substantial progress. At the very least those 8 minutes helps rule out the presence of an actual mental disturbance. Luke will review the footage from a Jedi perspective, but Amilyn is feeling confident that there is no Darkside conspiracy at play.

It might be even harder for Leia to here that nothing influenced her precious son beyond plan anger and pain. Unlike his grandfather, there wasn't some older person prying on his weaknesses and isolation. Ben is an extraordinary person who made typical choices in reaction to emotion. There prisons full of such children on privilege; Ben just did it on a grander scale. He is hiding things for sure, but these secrets are unlikely to lead to the planet-wide destruction.

Only the destruction of a single family and legacy.

Or it would if Amilyn did work hard to prevent Luke and Leia from fighting to shoulder the larger portion of the blame. For all, they have experienced the twins still believe in the principle of mistakes and redemption. In contrast, Han is more realistic when it comes to the less desirable side of motivation. All three of them will need support, and their lists of confidants are depressingly small.

Therefore she can relax enough to enjoy Leia's treats and answer her endless messages. Amilyn feels almost childish delight as she pops a purple ball into her mouth and chews.

"Skywalker Twins savour of the galaxy and the Gatalentan sweet tooth" she exclaims with a delighted laugh.

"We can discuss the situation over breakfast if that is convenient?" Luke

"I owe you a case of Corellian Whisky for talking to the kid when we can't - Han.

"I am voting for Lavender as your code name with the new security measures, what do you think? Poe

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Duty

“In a dark place we find ourselves, and a little more knowledge lights our way.” Yoda - Jedi Master

Ben Solo is enjoying the games he is playing with them all.

His enjoyment was rooted in pain and self-destruction but a form of pleasure nevertheless.

On the surface, his case and crime are not that difficult to comprehend. A son of privilege utilised his wealth to create a sophisticated drug and stimulant network for the sake of profit and dubious prestige. The psychological story isn't that original either Amilyn has worked with plenty of disenfranchised youth who face accusations of similar crimes, at least Ben afforded the small mercy of not dealing in the Corellian 'Dances of Death' injectables like her last justice system client.

Healer Amilyn Holdo could write the report in her sleep.

Ben Solo isn't insane or under the influence of any sinister forces. The tall young man is fully aware of his actions and their consequences. He is careful to correct several details that the clerks got wrong not wanting underling to get the recognition for his innovations.

Even if Ben wasn't the son of General Leia Organa- Solo there are still some anomalies in his crime spree. His family is too upset to read the specifics, but Amilyn and the legal team have done little else. Most notably, there are strange targeting strategies; the rules of black market economics do not seem to apply. Most dealers look for the poorest and most population dense areas with species which are chemically suspectable to getting high. Kylo Ren's efforts focus in entirely the opposite regions, species and societies with little stimulant uptake and incompatible physiology. The Judiciary wants to know why this occurs before they proceed with a standard trial, is the network testing for a new of biological terrorism?

Amilyn honestly doesn't believe this is the case but the only way to ease the fear to get truthful answers out someone who does a sport out of remaining secretive.

  
***

"Are you off to tell mother?"

This parting shot is the typical way most of their sessions end.

Ben is intent on labelling her as Leia's faithful servant willing to do anything the former general asks, reporting back their every word. It doesn't seem to matter how many times Amilyn states the terms of her contract; the same comments still follow her out the door usually with a mirthless chuckle. It's one of the few times he bothers to interact with his honorary aunt at all. Most of the time he watches her and makes random observations about his living situations.

Amilyn is thankful for her years of excellent memory and years of professional training because Ben sneered at any recording device. They make no progress with traditional therapy models and questions. Instead Amilyn struggles to reach and uncomfortable place between friend and healer

“ Your choice of product and clientele is bizzare, you always did love strategy games, what’s at play here?”

“Do you have any any idea how saturated the markets are right now? The teen twitchers don’t provide much of a challenge anymore” Ben drawls sarcastically

“Is there a triumph in corrupting untested minds?” Amilyn challenges with a raised eyebrow

“Are you giving me the ‘Evil Jedi Test now, Amilyn?”

“You can itemize your misdeeds every day you are in here Ben it’s not going to make you evil, Jedi or otherwise. As I’ve said previously you have many years before you rival the Hutts or my definition of the term. Besides which no such test exists. I’m simply here because somebody needs to run the evaluation”

“Did you know that Gatalentans make excellent customers? Your people may decry slavery but doesn’t extend to chemicals.”

“Who is Rey?”

Ben is too surprised to fully mask his reaction, surprise and fear turn his already pale features turn white. The name is a gamble, just a name that occurs with regularity in his files, no ties to any known drug syndicates. Judging from this reaction Rey means something to Ben or is a key to unraveling the methods and motivation

 

***

"I couldn't have failed him more than if I left him for Palpatine to manipulate. Ben showed all the warning signs at the academy, and I was too focused on my latest students."

Luke Skywalker isn't asking a question or seeking reassurance; the statement has the unwavering belief of a Jedi Master behind it. He was never a large man, but recent events are taking a physical toll, and he is picking listlessly and his salad. The tan robes hang more loosely, and Amilyn wonders if she will spend the duration of the trial forcibly feeding the family . It wouldn't be the most dramatic thing she has attempted in service to the Skywalker twins. The droids and Chewie will be willing accomplices.

"It's unlike you to succumb to hyperbole, Master Skywalker. You are giving yourself too little credit and denying Ben's agency in the situation. Yes, his childhood and failure at traditional Jedi training were a burden, but he wasn't without support and guidance. You, Leia and Han, did everything short of stripping him of all freedom, now eat" Amilyn argues as she unceremoniously shoves some fish onto his plate.

"Do you see my father in him?" Luke asks quietly. " or the dark side of him that almost prevailed? Luke’s voice trembles with his greatest fear.

Amilyn stares at him until he picks up his fork and starts eating.

"You know that I cannot reveal specifics, but your nephew is still the sweet boy who hid in your robes and begged for one more story. Ben Solo is NOT the evil mastermind that the Skywalker haters are trying to paint him as, have hope Luke always have hope."

"I think that is supposed to be my line."

"Where do you think I learnt such an optimistic outlook from, mmm?

In Amilyn’s opinion one of the greatest burdens of being a hero and some who others consider wise is the disappointment when you display weaknesses.

They eat in companionable silence for a few minutes, this is one of their favourite resturants, and the owner guards his guests' privacy fiercely, so there are no interruptions.

“Bail was right about you and your capacity to surprise and inspire, a faithful friend to us. This makes the estrangement between you and Leia so troubling”

Amilyn freezes and the softly puts down her fork before meeting his gaze.

“You don’t need any training to see the distance that is growing nor how confused my sister is, sweetheart”

“My friendship will always be on offer, now more than ever. Decades of friendship can withstand a touch of Gatalentan eccentricity. The Council of Mothers will attest to my periodic oddness, nothing permanent I promise”

“Amilyn…”

“Leave the matter alone, Luke”

 

  
***

The case is likely to go to full trial.

The testimony and trial of a Jedi demand unique concessions.

Ben Solo may loathe classification as a student of the Force the truth of his identity remains. The need to bring true force sensitives is a rare occurrence, most criminals with any strength fled with the fragments of the Empire or disappeared into the backwaters of the outer rim. There are genuine (if somewhat overblown) concerns that the grandson and nephew of great Jedi could manipulate the proceedings unfairly. Fortunately, the reforming Jedi Council can spare enough resources to offer advice without involving its most famous alumni.

Several knights and their apprentices offer to sit in on the proceedings to monitor for any unsanctioned use of the Force. Their species imperviousness to Jedi manipulation or an ability to recognise such actions gets the judges and advocates positions on this case.

Leia and Han are both adamant that their son cannot get any special treatment from the justice system they and the Rebellion worked so hard to preserve. As noble as this sentiment is it does create complications for the courts,

It is commonplace to see journalists from all corners of the galaxy everytime a motion in the Solo case is up for consideration, to the extent that fake names are a must for everybody even remotely connected to the future trial.

Leia is struggling to work with the constant interruptions and insinuations from political rivals who devour public details with gee

Protesters line the streets, unsettled by the sensational headlines and the heated Senate debates. People are already on edge about the influx of drugs and terrible addictions.

 

***

"I'm going to take a sabbatical."

"So you can pace around these halls cataloguing your every sin of motherhood."

The Skywalker twins are performing what has become a nightly ritual a meditation session before sitting and discussing the days' events, which mainly involves Luke often trying fruitlessly to soothe his sister and their mutual guilt.

"No more than you handing over teaching duties indefinitely to be here and am hardly serving people now. Our people deserve a functioning senator, not somebody who is an irritable insomniac. Jola will do an excellent job in my place.

"Of course she will, but you can give up some of your duties without abdicating them entirely, especially when there is nothing practical that any of us can do right now. Nobody in our extended family does well with inactivity; it's in both the genes and our upbringing."

"Everyone is idle except Amilyn" Leia corrects

"Yes - Amilyn is shouldering a heavy burden by agreeing to be Ben's only confidante."

"It would be less so if she didn't hate the sight of me and struggle to be in the same room."

“Amilyn doesn’t hate you Leia. Something is causing her pain but it’s not a question of a lack of friendship or respect”

  
***

"The rustbucket has never looked so good."

Han Solo barely bits back a curse at the sudden intrusion to his solitude; nobody came to his workstation and the edge of the property without reason. When they separated Leia remained adamant he retains part of the estate for his occasional return trips, there was no clean separation for them, not that such a thing was likely as they try to parent Ben but the nomad in him longed for this to be the case.

"What are you doing here, Amilyn? Is there a problem?" Han asks quietly blinking at the tall figure in the doorway a familiar feeling of dread twisting his insides.

"There are no new developments, either way; I just came to see how you were doing, Han." the healer assures him softly.

"I didn't think you were coming down here to assist with the mantinance; you can't distinguish one end of a toolkit from another. I don't need an impromptu season either; you are doing enough" Han grumbles good-naturedly

"I still feel sorry for frying the navigation circuit that time, the awarded me the Vice Admiralcy for other reasons I suspect, though I can still patch a blaster in a hurry." Amilyn breezy ignores the last part of his statement as she leans against the workstation regarding him calmly.

"Leia is fortunate to have an inbuilt support network with a twin who will reshape the stars for her and cousins on Naboo calling daily. All I want you to know that I'm here if you're going to talk over a game of Sabacc and whisky”’

Han is touched by the gesture. This strange woman is Leia’s best friend and strongest ally but hasn’t stopped her treating him with respect and civility. 

***

"Do you ever sleep?"

Amilyn doesn't look up from the data feed she is analysing as she speaks quietly to the little medical droid that is hovering at her shoulder. The interloper affronted CP3O, but the golden droid was plicated by Luke who requested help preparing for a banquet and the many intergalactic protocols. The main house is quiet without his chatter, RD2's beeping or Chewie's heavy footfalls.

"I'm getting a headstart on tomorrow. For the sin of taking unscheduled time off I 'volunteered to perform a records review of the last three decades of pandemic outbreaks in the Gatalentan System better than reciting epic poetry on war and peace. As you know well, I lack my people's inbuilt talent for a verse of any kind" Amilyn quips with a smile.

"The hospital likely viewed that as cruel and usual punishment rather than restorative for the patients" Leia agrees as she sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Am I disturbing you?"

The two friends have brokered an unspoken truce in the last few days. in an almost literal sense of the term, everything of consequence remains unsaid or brushed aside for consideration 'after the trial.' Still, its a sign of their estrangement that the former general feels so uncertain and is wringing her hands nervously. Amilyn goes typically to some length avoid being alone together, but things are slowly getting better.

"Of course not Leia. The census records will still be here in the next hour or so, shall we have tea?"

"I've lived on a diet of tea for the past two months - my taste buds may not tolerate another cup till our next birthday," Leia confesses with a shrug.

"Well if you are truly up for the morning. I just baked a batch of sweet Warra nut cookie using your excellent supplies of fruits. We could start a friendly game of Chatta-ragul or Sabacc, take your mind off things?"

“I have nothing left to wager, my friend”

“You know I’ve got no skill at either sport – let’s just play for the distraction value. I have a few berries left to scrap for”

Leia tries not to cry when Amilyn plants an affectionate kiss on her forehead before heading to the kitchen, her distinctive perfume lingering in the air. As if this is a normal night and there was no reason to fear the coming dawn.,§:9/6

 

 

 

 


End file.
